1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair pillow, more particularly one, which can be adjusted in position and in the orientation relative to the back; the pillow includes a pillow body, an intermediate member, to which the pillow body is pivoted, and a secured member secured on a top of the back, to which the intermediate member is pivoted.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is very common for chairs of cars to have pillows fitted thereto. And now, a kind of office chairs are available that are equipped with pillows for supporting the heads of the sitters on.
However, earlier pillows of office chairs are fixed in position, incapable of being adjusted in the height and position to suit different sitters. And, some sitters who are too tall or too short in their body heights have to change their posture to rest their heads on the pillows. Consequently, the sitters will have sore backs and necks.
Referring to FIG. 1, another conventional chair pillow includes two support rods secured on top of the chair back at lower ends, a connecting plate secured on a rear side of a main body of the pillow, two opposing wings projecting from the connecting plate, and a pivotal tube secured to upper ends of the support rods and passed into the holes of the wings; thus, the main body of the pillow can change in the angle relative to the chair back. This chair pillow still isn't ideal because it can't be forwards and rearwards displaced or up and down displaced relative to the back, and some sitters who are too tall or too short in their body heights still have to change their posture to rest their heads on the pillow. Furthermore, the chair will be more difficult to assemble, and the pillow can't be removed if necessary because the chair back has the support rods secured thereon for the pillow main body.